


When The Sunshine Singing

by Shinestiaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Miya Atsumu, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, hinata shouyou can sing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinestiaa/pseuds/Shinestiaa
Summary: Bercerita dimana Atsumu secara tidak sengaja mendengar Hinata bersenandung saat membersihkan Gym, dan saat itu Atsumu menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar jatuh hati pada Hinata Shouyou, bahkan sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat membaca, jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan atau tata bahasa, silahkan tinggalkan pesan agar selanjutnya dapat author perbaiki. 
> 
> Terima kasih...
> 
> Happy Reading....

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cukup damai untuk Atsumu, dia bangun pada pukul tujuh pagi dan melakukan kegiatannya yang biasa, dia mandi dan membuat sarapannya sendiri di kamar apartemennya, lalu pada pukul sembilan dia akan melakukan lari pagi sembari menuju Gym untuk berlatih dengan anggoga MSBY yang lain, yah Atsumu akui dia menyukai kehidupannya saat ini, dia memiliki jumlah fans yang banyak yang mengagumi setiap bakat dan visualnya, memiliki penghasilan yang cukup bahkan lebih untuk memenuhi setiap keinginannya, mempunyai kembaran yang walau menyebalkan namun masih memperhatikannya, dan yang paling penting dia kini berada di salah satu tim voli terbaik di jepang, MSBY black jackals.

Berbicara mengenai MSBY, Atsumu mengakui setiap anggota MSBY adalah orang-orang yang kuat, benar-benar monster voli, dan sebagai seorang setter Atsumu senang mengenggam tali kekang para monster bersamanya, ditambah lagi beberapa minggu lalu MSBY mendapat tambahan monster baru yang datang bersama hembusan angin Brazil, Hinata shouyou. 

Mengenai Hinata shouyou, Atsumu akan selalu teringat akan janjinya lima tahun lalu pada Hinata saat Hinata mengalahkannya di spring interhigh pada tahun keduanya di sekolah menengah, dimana dia berjanji bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan memberikan toss pada Hinata, dan siapa sangka janji itu akan terpenuhi setelah lima tahun, saat mereka berada di tim yang sama. Atsumu akui semenjak pertemuannya dengan Hinata lima tahun lalu dia mulai tertarik dengan bongkahan jeruk tersebut, Atsumu mengakui bahwa Hinata memiliki banyak potensi untuk menjadi pemain bola voli terbaik, saat melihat Hinata Atsumu seperti bercermin, dia melihat antusias yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan terhadap voli saat memandang Hinata. Rasa tertariknya tidak lebih dari rasa kagum terhadap sesama pemain voli yang mendedikasikan hidupnya hanya untuk voli, Atsumu yakin bahwa rasa tertariknya tidak lebih dari itu, namun saat dia berkata seperti itu pada Osamu saat mereka berbincang di restoran onigiri milik Osamu, Osamu mentertawakannya dan mengatakan Atsumu adalah seorang idiot besar.

Hei apa yang salah dengan itu, ya Atsumu memang tertarik dengan Hinata karna dia adalah monster voli dan Atsumu berharap bisa memberikan toss pada monster tersebut, ya Atsumu akan berulang kali menonton kaset pertandingan mereka saat bertanding dengan karasuno bahkan sampai sekarang, dan itu bertujuan untuk mengetahui bagaimana teknik lawan, bukan semata-mata dia hanya ingin memperhatikan Hinata, ya dia selalu menanyakan dimana Hinata selama beberapa tahun terakhir karna Atsumu merasa heran mengapa nama Hinata tidak muncul di tim voli profesional manapun, dan saat Atsumu mengetahui bahwa Hinata pergi ke Brazil untuk bermain voli pantai, Atsumu tidak bisa tidak merasa kecewa karna dia tidak bisa memberikan toss pada Hinata dalam waktu dekat. Atsumu bahkan mengikuti semua akun media sosial Hinata seperti twitter dan lain-lain, dan saat dia melihat Hinata memposting foto bersama salah satu anggota tim voli argentina yang bernama oikiwi?, oikuwu?, terserah, Atsumu tidak bisa tidak merasa marah, dia marah karna yang memberikan toss pada Hinata saat dia lulus dari sekolah bukanlah dia melainkan si oikowo ini. Dan saat dia mengatakannya pada Osamu, Osamu hanya tertawa dan untuk kesekian kalinya mengatai dia adalah 'idiot besar'.

Atsumu merasakan hatinya akan meledak karna kegembiraan saat mengetahui bahwa nama Hinata shouyou terdaftar sebagai orang yang mengikuti try out MSBY beberapa minggu lalu, dia biasanya akan malas untuk menghadiri try out, namun saat itu Atsumu sengaja datang lebih pagi untuk menyambut Hinata, dan sayangnya Bokuto datang lebih dulu dan menyeret Hinata kesana-kemari dan dengan bangga mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah murid terbaiknya, melihat Hinata hanya tertawa menanggapi sikap Bokuto anehnya sudah membuat Atsumu puas. Selama beberapa tahun terakhir Atsumu hanya bisa melihat Hinata melalui layar ponselnya, menonton setiap pertandingan Hinata di Brazil, merasakan sebuah kebanggaan saat Hinata memiliki gelar kebesaran sebagai 'ninja shoyo' di negeri yang jauh, dan Atsumu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia menonton pertandingan-pertandingan Hinata di Brazil dengan tujuan untuk mengetahui teknik voli yang baru, bukan sekedar Atsumu merindukan Hinata. Ketika melihat Hinata secara live di depannya untuk saat ini benar-benar membuatnya puas dan bahagia, akhirnya, akhirnya setelah lima tahun Atsumu menunggu, dia akan memberikan toss yang dia janjikan pada Hinata, tidak peduli apakah Hinata mengingatnya atau tidak. Saat dia bercerita mengenai kedatangan Hinata ke MSBY pada Osamu, dan mengatakan bahwa akhirnya dia bisa memenuhi janjinya lima tahun yang lalu, Osamu hanya menghela nafas, tidak lagi mentertawakannya, namun untuk kesekian kali Osamu mengatainya "kau benar-benar idiot tsumu".

Atsumu bahkan tidak mengetahui mengapa Osamu selalu mengatainya idiot setiap kali dia membahas Hinata, dan saat Atsumu bertanya mengapa Osamu selalu mengatainya idiot, Osamu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menyuruhnya untuk mencari tahu sendiri. Bagi Atsumu, Osamu adalah kembaran yang menyebalkan tentu saja.

Karena melamun, Atsumu tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah sampai di area Gym, menghentikan lari paginya dan melakukan pendinginan beberapa menit, Atsumu bersiap untuk memasuki Gym, namun langkah Atsumu terhenti saat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara, bukan suara tepatnya nyanyian, selama yang Atsumu ingat dirinya hampir selalu menjadi yang pertama mencapai Gym, dia akan melatih lemparan toss nya dan menunggu anggota MSBY yang lain datang, kadang ada beberapa anggota lain seperti inunaki atau meian yang sampai lebih dulu tetapi itu jarang terjadi, dan pastinya mereka tidak bernyanyi saat sampai di Gym, jadi ini tentu saja membingungkan Atsumu. Dengan perlahan Atsumu membuka pintu Gym untuk melihat siapa sosok yang mendahuluinya mencapai Gym, dan matanya menangkap kilau helai jingga yang terpapar sinar matahari, itu adalah Hinata yang bersenandung ringan sembari membersihkan Gym dengan kain pel.

Atsumu tertegun dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, di hadapannya kini adalah sosok Hinata yang sedang membersihkan lantai Gym dan sedang bermandikan matahari, Hinata nampaknya tidak menyadari kedatangan Atsumu yang sedang memperhatikannya dan masih melanjutkan lirik-lirik lagu yang sejak tadi dia nyanyikan. Atsumu sendiri masih tidak bisa bergerak dari posisinya, masih memegang gagang pintu dan mematung didepan pintu yang setengah terbuka, masih terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Hinata yang bermandikan sinar matahari benar-benar indah, ini seakan melihat matahari yang bermandikan matahari, ah Atsumu sulit mendefenisikan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini, Atsumu akui Hinata memang memiliki fisik yang benar-benar cantik dari pertama kali mereka bertemu lima tahun lalu, namun sekarang Atsumu merasa seperti melihat malaikat, ditambah dengan suara itu, suara Hinata yang menyanyikan lagu yang bahkan tidak dikenali Atsumu, jangan salahkan Atsumu karna dia kurang mengetahui tentang dunia musik, suara Hinata yang bernyanyi entah kenapa membuat dadanya seperti di hinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu, mungkin suara Hinata tidak terlalu bagus hingga bisa diikut sertakan dalam kompetisi menyanyi, namun suara Hinata ringan dan nyaman didengar, Atsumu harusnya sudah dapat menebak dari seberapa ringan suaranya saat dia tertawa.  
Ekspresi Hinata saat membersihkan Gym sambil bersenandung juga tidak luput dari perhatian Atsumu, wajah yang dibuat Hinata benar-benar tenang dan santai, selama ini yang dilihat Atsumu adalah ekpresi penuh semangat Hinata saat di luar lapangan dan ekspresi lapar Hinata saat di dalam lapangan, Atsumu menyukai semua ekspresi itu, dan sisi tidak biasa dari Hinata ini mungkin juga akan menjadi salah satu ekpresi favorit Atsumu, ah kupu-kupu dalam perut Atsumu berkerlap-kerlip dan menggelitik, menggetarkan dadanya, perasaan yang tidak nyaman namun Atsumu tidak membencinya, ah apakah dia sakit?, Atsumu mulai mempertanyakan kesehetannya sendiri.

"Atsumu-san?" Kebingungan Atsumu terhenti saat suara yang manis menyadarkannya ke kenyataan, dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada asal suara dan mendapati Hinata yang berjalan mendekatinya, entah kenapa Atsumu merasa seperti sedang tertangkap basah saat mengintip seseorang, semburat merah muda menjalari pipi nya.

"Ah Hinata, su-suara yang bagus" Atsumu gagap, bingung untuk memulai percakapan, sedangkan Hinata menunjukan wajah yang memerah, lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya masih memegang gagang pel.

"Ah, terimakasih, aku tak sadar kau memperhatikan sejak tadi" kata Hinata masih dengan wajah merah, namun dalam beberapa detik bisa mengendalikan emosinya, jujur saja Hinata benar-benar tidak menyadari kedatangan Atsumu, dia datang saat Gym masih kosong, dan sembari menunggu anggota MSBY yang lain dia berinisiatif membersihkan lantai Gym, berkat kebiasaannya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu Hinata akan tanpa sadar bersenandung kecil mengingat beberapa lagu yang pernah di dengarnya, Hinata tidak pernah percaya diri akan suaranya, bukannya Hinata pesimis namun dia hanya sedikit malu atau tidak terlalu peduli, saat di karaoke bersama teman-temannya Hinata akan menyanyi asal-asalan dan tidak peduli teman-temannya mengatainya payah dalam bernyanyi. Toh yang di pedulikan Hinata selama ini adalah bola voli dan akan selalu begitu. Jadi mengetahui ada yang mendengarkannya dan memuji nyanyiannya itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak biasa, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya malu, apalagi yang memujinya adalah Atsumu, orang yang menurut Hinata cukup menarik perhatiannya setelah Atsumu berjanji akan memberikan Hinata toss lima tahun yang lalu. Namun berkat pelatihannya selama bertahun-tahun dalam mengendalikan emosi, Hinata dapat menghilangkan ekspresi malunya tersebut, Hinata harus propesional di hadapan teman satu tim nya, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah hari latihan pertamanya dengan tim inti MSBY.

"Ah aku juga baru saja datang, biasanya aku akan berlatih sendirian sambil menunggu yang lainnya datang" kata Atsumu, berkat Hinata yang nampaknya tidak terlalu peduli bahwa Atsumu memperhatikannya, Atsumu juga mampu beradaptasi dengan keadaan, Atsumu tidak bisa membiarkan keadaan canggung ini terus berlanjut.

"Mau berlatih bersamaku?" Tawar Atsumu dengan berani, sejak mengetahui dia akan berada di tim yang sama dengan Hinata Atsumu sudah mengimpi-impikan bertalih bersama Hinata, memberikan set yang sempurna untuk monster voli tersebut, ingin merasakan seberapa kuat Hinata berkembang di Brazil, namun dia harus menunjukan profesionalitas, dia harus menunggu waktu dimana Hinata secara resmi menjadi tim inti untuk MSBY, dan inilah saat, pagi inilah momennya.

Seperti kilauan sinar matahari yang membutakan mata, yang Atsumu dapat adalah senyuman hangat yang melelehkan semua kupu-kupu di perutnya, dari yang Atsumu ingat beberapa tahun lalu, biasanya Hinata akan memberikan senyum lapar dan menantang atau senyum penuh semangat, kali ini Atsumu melihat senyum hangat dengan mata penuh penghargaan, seakan-akan tawaran yang diberikan Atsumu adalah satu-satunya hal terbaik didunia untuk didapatkan, Atsumu tidak bisa untuk tidak berpaling dari senyum malaikat tersebut, ini seolah-olah Atsumu adalah satu-satunya orang yang dinantikan Hinata, membuat Atsumu bangga dan meleleh di saat yang bersamaan.

"Tentu, Terimakasih Atsumu-san" kata Hinata masih dengan senyum malaikatnya, dunia terasa berhenti untuk Atsumu, pagi ini dia benar-benar mengalami kejadian luar biasa, pertama dia melihat Hinata yang bermandikan matahari, kedua dia mendengar suara Hinata yang memanjakan telinganya, ketiga dia melihat ekspresi jarang dari seorang Hinata yang membuat Atsumu merasa paling beruntung di muka bumi, dan terakhir dia melihat Hinata tersenyum dengan tulus dan penuh penghargaan dan sempurna dan seperti malaikat dan.. dan... dan... otak Atsumu mengalami arus pendek status, dia benar-benar mabuk dengan rasa hangat yang di berikan Hinata, dia menginginkan senyum itu, dia menginginkan Hinata hanya tersenyum untuknya dan hanya dia yang bisa membuat Hinata tersenyum, dia menginginkan Hinata dalam semua aspek. Skakmat, dia menyukai, tidak, dia mencintai Hinata shouyou.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“hei samu, kau tahu, aku sepertinya menyukai Shoyou-kun” kata Atsumu tiba-tiba, Atsumu yakin bahwa Osamu akan mengatainya idiot lagi, tapi terserah Atsumu hanya ingin bercerita. Saat ini dia sedang berada di kedai onigiri Miya milik Osamu, kebiasaan yang dia lakukan saat dia membutuhkan teman cerita. Ya, Atsumu harus menceritakan saat-saat dia melihat hal yang luar biasa hari ini, dan Osamu harus mendengarkannya.  
“well... akhirnya saudara kembarku tidak idiot lagi” kata Osamu yang berada dibekakang bar sembari membuat beberapa onigiri, Atsumu berkedip, oh apakah Atsumu salah dengar?, saudaranya tidak lagi mengatainya idiot?, apakah ini nyata?, wow Atsumu mendapatkan banyak keajaiban hari ini. Namun seperkian detik Atsumu menyadari sesuatu.

“jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya? Samu? Sejak lima tahun yang lalu?” kata Atsumu sembari menggebrak meja, hei benarkah, apakah Atsumu benar-benar sudah menyukai Hinata sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, bagaimana Atsumu bisa sebodoh itu, itukah sebabnya Osamu selalu menyatainya idiot?. Sedangkan Osamu hanya memutar matanya.

“yah, bagaimana aku tidak menyadarinya, kau menunjukannya sejelas hari” kata Osamu yang membuat Atsumu mendengus

“kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu?” tuntun Atsumu, kini dia merasa menjadi idiot total dihadapan kembarannya sendiri.

“hm? Untuk apa? Melihatmu menjadi idiot selama bertahun-tahun cukup membuatku terhibur” kata Osamu dengan nada dan senyum meremehkan yang tertuju pada Atsumu, membuat Atsumu menggeram. untung saja kedai sudah tutup karna jika tidak aura negatif Atsumu akan membuat pelanggan merasa tidak nyaman. 

“kau benar-benar Copy-Paste terburuk yang pernah aku temui Samu!” kata Atsumu sembari menghela napas, segelas bir ditangannya sudah habis diteguknya beberapa menit yang lalu.

“biar ku katakan padamu tsumu, pertama aku lahir lebih dulu yang berarti kaulah yang copy-paste, kedua tidak akan menyenangkan kalau aku memberitahumu, kau harus mencari tahu sendiri, dan yang terakhir, aku turut senang akhirnya kau mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Shoyou-kun yang sebenarnya karna aku mulai lelah dengan ke tidak sadar-an mu” jelas Osamu yang menyerahkan segumpal onigiri ukuran jumbo didepan meja bar Atsumu, jenis onigiri yang disukai Atsumu, ah Atsumu benar-benar mengakui bahwa Osamu adalah kembaran paling menyebalkan yang paling dia sayangi.

“sekarang makan onigirimu dan coba ceritakan bagaimana langkahmu selanjutnya setelah mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Shoyou-kun” kata Osamu dengan senyum menyemangati.

“ah ini juga untuk merayakan Atsumu yang sudah tidak menjadi idiot lagi”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Kageyama!! Kau tahu! Akhirnya aku menerima lemparan Atsumu-san! Kau tahu lemparannya benar-benar yang terbaik! Seperti pwaash kau akan dengan mudah memukulnya! Dan.. dan... Atsumu-san tadi pagi mendengarkan aku bersenandung dan dia memujiku.. ah hampir saja aku mati karena malu!” begitu sambungan telepon tersambung dengan nomor tujuan Hinata langsung memborbandir si penerima telepon dengan ceritanya hari ini.

“ck, kau hampir membuatku tuli dengan teriakanmu boge!, yah baguslah akhirnya kau bisa bertemu dengan Atsumu-san, dan satu tim dengannya tentunya, dan hei asal kau tahu saja lemparan toss ku adalah yang terbaik, cam kan itu” kata suara diseberang telepon, tidak lain adalah Kageyama, teman sekaligus setter Hinata semasa SMA, sejak tahun pertama setelah pertandingan musim semi, Kageyama menyadari bahwa Hinata memiliki ketertarikan pada setter pirang dari inirizaki, Kageyama tidak masalah dengan hal tersebut, dia dan Hinata adalah partner yang saling mendukung dan melihat Hinata yang semakin berkembang untuk bisa mengimbangi semua setter selain Kageyama membuat Kageyama bangga, setidaknya dia akan dengan bangga mengatakan pada orang lain bahwa dia adalah teman sekaligus setter pertama sang the greatest decoy.

“lemparanmu juga menjadi yang terbaik untukku Kageyama-kun~” kata Hinata sambil terkekeh, sedangkan Kageyama hanya mendengus.

“jadi apa kau sudah mengatakan pada Atsumu-san bahwa kau menyukainya?” tanya Kageyama to the point, selama beberapa tahun terakhir Kageyama menjadi tempat bercerita Hinata mengenai ketertarikannya pada Atsumu, Kageyama tidak keberatan karna disisi lain Kageyama juga bercerita hal-hal pribadi pada Hinata, kadang Kageyama hanya akan memberikan saran dan kadang hanya mendengarkan. Toh hanya Hinata yang rugi karna membuang pulsa telepon, Kageyama hanya akan mendengarkan dan memberikan pendapatnya.

“ah itu... sepertinya tidak mungkin!” kata Hinata sembari menghela napas  
“kenapa? Kau takut boge?”

“tidak tidak, aku hanya... ini belum waktunya.. maksudku... hei, ini masih hari pertamaku di tim, Atsumu-san akan mengataiku aneh dan menjauhiku jika aku... umm yaa.. mengatakan aku menyukainya sejak dulu” kata Hinata, Kageyama mengangguk mengerti.

“yah kau bisa mencoba berteman dulu dengan Atsumu-san, dan ingat bahwa aku dan teman-teman yang lain bahkan salty-shima akan selalu mendukungmu. Kau tahu boge, memendam rasa suka sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu!” kata Kageyama yang diakhiri dengan nada merendahkan yang menjadi ciri khas Kageyama, Hinata hanya mendengus, memang benar memendam sesuatu bukanlah gayanya, Hinata akan dengan lantang mengatakan apa yang dia suka dan apa yang dia tidak suka, namun jika menyangkut suatu hubungan seperti ini Hinata akan menjadi idiot besar.  
“aku tahu baKageyama!!” kata Hinata yang kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon, meski terkesan tidak memberikan pencerahan namun bercerita dengan sahabatnya membuat Hinata merasa lega, benar dia harus berteman terlebih dahulu dengan Atsumu, hingga suatu hari Hinata akan dapat mengakui perasannya pada Atsumu tidak peduli apakah itu berbalas atau tidak, kalaupun tidak berbalas Hinata akan mengambil tiket sekali terbang ke Brazil untuk menenangkan diri. Yah, semudah itu rencana Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chap selanjutnya dari fict atsuhina kedua ku, sebelumnya terimakasih atas dukungannya jadi Shinestiaa semangat buat lanjutin fictnya, jujur sebenarnya pengen bikin fict “When The Sunshine Singing” satu chapter aja, cuman ceritanya malah semakin panjang aja, kek sewaktu nulis muncul ide-ide buat ditambahkan kedalam cerita, jadi mungkin fict “When The Sunshine Singing” akan menjadi tiga chapter.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Semoga pembaca tidak merasa bosan dengan alur yang terkesan lambat dan chapter yang banyak, soalnya Shinestiaa kadang masih sulit untuk mengetik soal perasaan, menurut shinestiaa setiap hal yang dirasakan para pemeran dalam cerita itu penting, membuat dialog cukup panjang.

Sudah sebulan semenjak Hinata berada di tim MSBY, semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, yah untuk beberapa orang mungin akan terlihat biasa saja, sayangnya semua anggota MSBY bukanlah orang-orang biasa, mereka dengan mudah mengetahui perbedaan saat Hinata berada dalam tim dan sebelum Hinata dalam tim, dan perbedaan tersebut terlihat sangat jelas pada sosok Atsumu.

Kehadiran Hinata memang membawa efek baik untuk anggota tim, kepribadiannya yang ramah dan suka bergaul membuatnya disukai semua orang, Hinata juga orang yang teliti dan rapi mengenai protokol kesehatan sehingga Sakusa bahkan tampak nyaman berada didekat Hinata, setiap ruangan yang dimasuki Hinata pasti akan mendapatkan cahaya tambahan seolah-olah Hinata adalah titisan sinar matahari, saat berlatih semangat Hinata menular pada anggota tim yang lain dan membuat kerjasama tim semakin kompak, semua anggota MSBY sepakat bahwa mereka beruntung mendapatkan Hinata berada di tim mereka.

Dan perubahan paling mencolok tentu saja adalah Atsumu. Sebagai contoh, Atsumu adalah orang yang blak-blakan, dia akan terang-terangan mengatakan kekurangan seseorang, meski hal tersebut bertujuan untuk membangun skill orang tersebut, namun tutur katanya masihlah tidak nyaman didengar. Atsumu memang memiliki kepribadian yang kurang menyenangkan namun tim masih memakluminya, dia jarang memuji anggota tim lain, jarang membantu anggota tim lain, selalu pergi tanpa mau repot membersihkan Gym, dan leluconnya sungguh sangat garing, entah Atsumu memang tidak berbakat atau apa. Namun semua itu berubah saat Hinata ada di tim, Atsumu tidak akan memaki orang secara terang-terangan terutama saat Hinata ada didekatnya, Atsumu tanpa disuruh akan mengisikan botol minum Hinata dan mungkin akan mengisikan beberapa botol minum anggota lain, Atsumu dengan senang hati membawakan handuk Hinata setelah latihan, dan Atsumu akan meluangkan waktunya setelah latihan untuk membersihkan Gym saat Hinata juga meluangkan waktu untuk membersihkan Gym. Dan yang paling penting Atsumu bersikap lebih ramah pada orang lain, ini seperti Atsumu selalu berada pada mood terbaiknya, Bokuto berkata bahwa ia selalu melihat bunga-bunga bertebaran disekeliling Atsumu terutama saat Hinata memuji lemparan toss nya, wajah Atsumu akan memerah dan ‘boom’ seluruh tim akan terkena efeknya.

“jadi si idiot Atsumu bisa jatuh cinta heh” kata Sakusa saat mereka berada diruang ganti, hanya ada Bokuto, Atsumu, dan Sakusa diruang ganti, sisa tim masih berada dilapangan untuk melakukan sesi pendinginan. Atsumu membeku, apakah dia sejelas itu sampai Sakusa yang bahkan tidak peduli bahwa dunia akan kiamat bisa menyadarinya.

“apa yang kau bicarakan omi-omi?” Atsumu mencoba bersiap ‘tidak-tahu-apa-yang-kau-maksud’ namun wajah pucat dan keringat yang bercucuran berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dia katakan. ‘Benar-benar idiot’ pikir Sakusa.

“maa... maa... tsumu-tsumu, kau terlihat sejelas hari, kau menyukai murid nomor satu ku bukan?! Wahaha itu sudah jelas” sanggah Bokuto, mata burung hantunya berbinar tertarik, Atsumu merasa dia seperti rubah yang dipojokkan oleh seekor musang dan burung hantu, merasa dia adalah korban yang siap dimangsa. 

“haaaah... apakah sejelas itu?” tanya Atsumu akhirnya menyerah, dia tahu saat berhadapan dengan Bokuto atau Sakusa, dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbohong.

“ya, sangat jelas sampai semua anggota tim kecuali Hinata mengetahuinya” kata Sakusa yang membuat Atsumu memucat imaginer, Osamu benar-benar pantas mengatainya idiot untuk ini.

“tenang saja tsum-tsum, semuanya mungkin akan mendukungmu, kau terlihat lebih baik semenjak Hinata ada di tim” kata Bokuto yang memberi secercah harapan pada Atsumu.

“benarkah?” mengeluarkan tatapan penuh penghargaan pada Bokuto, dia sudah mendengar bahwa Bokuto dan Akaashi mengklaim Hinata seperti murid atau anaknya sendiri, mendapat restu Bokuto tentu saja sedikit membuat Atsumu merasa lega, paling tidak dia tidak akan dihantui oleh sepasang burung hantu yang protektif pada bayi gagak mereka.

“yeah, tapi asal kau tahu saja tsum-tsum, sekali kau menyakiti Hinata, bukan hanya aku, seluruh anggota karasuno akan mencabikmu menjadi potongan kecil” kata Bokuto yang walau terdengar bercanda, namun tatapan matanya menunjukan kalau Bokuto serius, 200% serius, Atsumu bahkan merasa atmosfis ruangan berubah mencekam dalam beberapa detik sebelumnya, menandakan ancaman Bokuto bukan hanya sekedar candaan. Ah Hinata benar-benar dicintai semua orang kan, dia memiliki penjaga yang benar-benar menyayanginya.

“tenang saja Bokkun! Aku.. aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi” deklarasi Atsumu, ah dia benar-benar merasa seperti seorang pelamar yang menghadapi calon mertua. Sedangkan Bokuto hanya tertawa ringan.

“hhh jadi sebaiknya kau segera katakan pada Hinata bahwa kau menyukainya, kau tahu, ‘pining’ mu mulai terasa memuakkan” kata Sakusa, membuat Atsumu kembali pada kekenyataan bahwa meski dia sudah mendapat dukungan dari seluruh tim, dia masih belum berani mengakui pada Hinata, bahwa dia menyukai... tidak, dia mencintainya. Atsumu takut pada penolakan, bukannya Atsumu pengecut, hanya saja Atsumu takut hubungannya yang sudah baik dengan Hinata menjadi berantakan karna dia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

“itu.. tidak semudah itu omi-kun, aku takut merusak apa yang sudah ada” kata Atsumu, mengakui masalahnya, jujur saja Atsumu ingin lebih dari hanya sekedar setter untuk Hinata, dia ingin memiliki lebih banyak waktu dengan Hinata, bukan hanya didalam lapangan, bukan hanya didalam Gym, bukan hanya tentang voly, Atsumu ingin selalu berada disisi Hinata, ingin selalu bersama Hinata bahkan diluar waktu latihan, ingin menikmati waktu santai bersama Hinata, ingin menggenggam tangannya, ingin memeluk tubuh kecilnya, ingin menjadi orang yang paling banyak membuat Hinata tersenyum, ingin mendengarkan lantunan suara Hinata, Atsumu ingin semuanya tentang Hinata. Namun Atsumu takut saat dia melewati batas dia akan kehilangan apa yang sudah dia miliki sekarang, dia takut Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengannya, takut Hinata mulai menjauhinya, itu adalah hal yang paling Atsumu takutkan dalam hidupnya, dia tidak ingin Hinata menjauh lagi darinya. 

“kau tidak harus langsung mengatakannya, bagaimana dengan mengajaknya kesesuatu tempat atau sebuah ajakan makan malam tsum-tsum? Kupikir Hinata akan menyukainya ” saran Bokuto, sebagai orang yang memiliki beberapa pengalaman mengenai hubungan romansa, dia mengerti perasaan Atsumu, dia juga merasakan hal yang sama beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ingin mengungkapkan perasannya pada Akaashi, dulu Bokuto bertekad akan mengaku pada Akaashi bahwa dia menyukai Akaashi meski dunia akan menenggelamkannya, atau bahkan jika Akaashi menolaknya, dia harus mengungkapkannya, dan siapa sangka ternyata cintanya berbalas, Bokuto sangat bersyukur mendapatan Akaashi sebagai orang yang dicintai dan mencintainya.

“ah!! Saran yang bagus Bokkun!! Aku akan mencobanya!” Atsumu benar-benar merasa bodoh, kenapa dia tidak memikirkannya, dengan ajakan tersebut dia bisa bersama Hinata diluar waktu latihan, dia bisa mencoba lebih dekat dengan Hinata, dia bisa berbincang santai diluar voly dengan Hinata, ah Atsumu akan membawakan Bokuto sekeranjang onigiri Miya sebagai ucapan terimakasih, apakah perasaan sukanya pada Hinata sudah membuatnya buta pada tindakan se-sederhana ini, Atsumu benar-benar bodoh.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Hinata saat ini berada disebuah restoran daging sederhana bersama teman-teman semasa SMA nya, melakukan reuni kecil-kecilan bersama Kageyama, Tsukishima, dan Yamaguchi. Mereka juga mengajak Yachi sebelumnya, namun Yachi tidak bisa datang karena pekerjaan barunya disebuah perusahaan desain, yah mereka dapat memaklumi hal tersebut. Semulanya Hinata nampak terkejut saat Yamaguchi mengumumkan bahwa dia dan Tsukishima menjalin sebuah hubungan, namun mengingat kedekatan antara keduanya harusnya Hinata sudah menebak sebelum dia berangkat ke Brazil. Hinata pun mengakui bahwa dia juga memiliki rasa ketertarikan pada seorang setter dari tim Inarizaki bahkan sejak masih berada ditahun pertama SMA, membuat pasangan tersebut terkejut karna Hinata dapat dengan rapat menyembunyikan perasaannya dari tim, hanya Kageyama yang mengetahui dan menjadi tempat curhat Hinata, dan Hinata juga menjadi tempat kageyama bercerita mengenai hubungan Kageyama dengan salah satu setter di Argentina, ini cukup menjadi rahasia kecil mereka selama ini.  
“wow wow wow.. ini benar-benar baru, ku pikir kalian akan.. yah.. menjalin suatu hubungan atau sejenisnya” kata Tsukishima, nampak sangat tidak percaya, dari sudut pandang kacamatanya Hinata dan Kageyama sangatlah dekat dan Tsukishima tidak akan terkejut jika suatu hari mereka akan menjalin suatu hubungan, namun kenyataannya ternyata berbeda, ini seperti natal dimusim panas, benar-benar berita besar.  
“yah kami adalah teman baik, partner terbaik” kata Hinata terkekeh, Kageyama hanya mendengus, dia tidak sejujur Hinata mengakui bahwa Hinata memang partner terbaiknya.  
“jadi bagaimana Boge, sudah sebulan lebih dan kau masih belum ada perkembangan hum?” tanya Kageyama, sedangkan Hinata kembali menghela nafas dan menyesap sodanya, meski ini adalah acara minum sake, Hinata memiliki diet ketat tentang alkohol semenjak tinggal di Brazil, dia memilih minuman soda sebagai pengganti alkohol.  
“yah bisa kau lihat, tidak ada perkembangan, aku belum berani mengajaknya kencan atau sesuatu, Atsumu-san sepertinya orang yang selalu sibuk” kata Hinata, Tsukishima mengangkat alis, turut ikut campur dengan permasalahan cinta temannya.  
“Hinata? Seorang Hinata? Tidak berani mengajak orang kencan? Benar-benar seperti bukan kau tangerine-san” kata Tsukishima, yang dibalas dengan tatapan cemberut Hinata.  
“ini berbeda denganmu yang sudah dekat dengan Yamaguchi sejak kecil Stingyshima, kami baru saja dekat selama sebulan” keluh Hinata, Yamaguchi hanya terkekeh kecil, menerima senampan daging yang diberikan pelayan restoran. Selanjutnya mereka berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang membawa nostalgia, bercerita mengenai pengalaman masing-masing, saling bertukar candaan, dan dibumbui dengan garam-garam khas Tsukishima, reuni kecil mereka berjalan sangat lancar dan damai, tiba-tiba handphone Hinata mendapat notifikasi pesan, saat Hinata meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya, tiba-tiba Hinata menjerit, membuat bilik tempat mereka bersantai menjadi gaduh.  
“apa-apaan Boge!!” tegur Kageyama yang duduk tepat disamping Hinata dan secara otomatis menerima efek teriakan lebih besar, namun Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan anak anjing yang sedang diberi hadiah, begitu berbinar-binar hingga membuat siapapun silau melihatnya.  
“kaaageeyaamaa!! Atsumu-san!! Atsumu-san mengajaku pergi! Dia mengajaku pergi akhir pekan inii! Ini kencan kan?! Benarkan!? Kageyama pukul aku! Aku pasti bermimpi!” kata Hinata penuh semangat, dan sayangnya semangat tersebut hilang saat Kageyama benar-benar memukulnya, benar-benar teman yang baik.  
“sudah, dan itu bukan mimpi Boge!” kata Kageyama terdengar tidak peduli namun Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi tahu bahwa Kageyama nampaknya juga turut senang dengan kebahagiaan Hinata.  
“ini adalah kesempatan bagus Hinata, kau bisa memberi tahu si Atsumu-san ini bahwa kau menyukainya bahkan sejak tahun pertama SMA” saran Yamaguchi, dia tidak terlalu mengenal Atsumu, namun melihat salah satu sahabatnya senang juga membuatnya ikut senang.  
“yah, dan jangan kacaukan ini, walau aku yakin rencana jalan-jalanmu pasti akan berakhir dengan kekacauan dan si Atsumu-san itu tidak akan mengajakmu kencan lagi haha” kata Tsukishima, membuat Hinata menjulurkan lidah.  
“bweeh, itu tidak akan terjadi Stingyshima!!”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Pagi itu adalah pagi yang cerah dipertengahan bulan April, angin musim semi berhembus santai menerbangan wangi bunga sakura, beberapa helai bunga sakura bahkan ikut terbang terbawa angin, waktu masih menunjukan pukul 9 pagi saat Atsumu memeriksa jam tangannya, sudah hampir setengah jam Atsumu menunggu Hinata disebuah kafe terkenal di Miyagi, bukan salah Hinata karna terlambat namun salah Atsumu yang terlalu cepat 30 menit dari waktu bertemu. Atsumu sengaja bangun lebih awal dan menyiapkan semuanya, ini benar-benar membuatnya gugup, salahkan Osamu yang secara acak mengajak Hinata pergi di akhir pekan dengan handphonenya, yah Osamu tidak sepenuhnya disalahkan, Atsumulah yang awalnya mengeluh pada Osamu bahwa dia tidak berani mengajak Hinata pergi, dia malu dan takut mengganggu waktu libur Hinata, namun akhirnya dia bisa mengajak Hinata pergi atau kencan hari ini, entah Atsumu harus bersyukur atau mengeluh atas tindakan Osamu.   
Setiap lima menit Atsumu akan mengecek penampilannya melalui layar handphone, dia memastikan tidak ada hal-hal yang dapat mengacaukan harinya dengan Hinata, ah Atsumu benar-benar tidak percaya dia berhasil mengajak Hinata di akhir pekan, berkat Osamu tentu saja. Hari ini pasti, Atsumu akan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Hinata, ruang hatinya sudah tidak cukup untuk menampung perasaan terpendamnya selama lima tahun ini, dia harus mengatakannya pada Hinata, Atsumu siap keluar dari MSBY dan pergi ke ujung dunia untuk mengasingkan diri jika Hinata memang benar menolaknya. Yap Atsumu sudah membulatkan tekad.  
“Atsumu-san?” sebuah suara menyadarkan Atsumu dari lamunannya, suara yang sudah dikenali Atsumu, suara yang tidak akan membuat Atsumu bosan, suara orang yang dicintai Atsumu. Hinata Shouyou.  
Atsumu mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara, dan dalam beberapa detik jiwa Atsumu seakan terbang dari raganya, Hinata benar-benar malaikat, dimata Atsumu, Hinata yang mengenakan pakaian kasual yang sesuai dengan musim semi dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya benar-benar cantik, belum lagi mata emasnya yang terlihat lebih cerah, senyum manisnya yang tertuju hanya pada Atsumu, lambaian tangannya yang seakan mengajak Atsumu menuju surga, ‘ini surga’ pikir Atsumu masih dalam eurofia kedatangan Hinata, namun dia tidak bisa terlalu lama melamun atau dia akan terlihat bodoh dimata Hinata.  
“Shouyou-kun” panggil Atsumu, Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu menghampiri meja dimana Atsumu duduk.  
“apakah aku terlambat?, maaf sepertinya aku salah membaca waktu Atsumu-san” kata Hinata dengan tangan yang ditangkupkan, Hinata merasa bersalah karena membuat Atsumu menunggu lama. saat melihat Atsumu didepan jendela kafe Hinata benar-benar panik, apakah dia terlambat, rasanya dia ingin kembali ke apartemennya dan menguburkan diri dibawah kasur, bahkan sebelum bertemu dengan Atsumu Hinata sudah memunculkan kesan yang buruk dengan terlambat, ah Hinata harus memesan tiket ke Brazil sekarang. Namun melihat Atsumu dengan pakaian kasual membuat Hinata tersenyum hangat, tidak, dia tidak boleh lari atau kesannya di mata Atsumu akan semakin buruk, dia harus menemui Atsumu, melihat Atsumu dengan pakaian kasual dan bersedia meluangkan waktu libur dengannya membuat dadanya menghangat, entah bagaimana membuat Hinata semakin jatuh cinta pada mantan setter Inarizaki tersebut.  
“ah tidak Shouyou-kun, aku yang datang terlalu cepat” kata Atsumu sambil menggelengkan kepala, sedikit malu mengakui bahwa Atsumu datang terlalu cepat demi menyambut Hinata, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum hangat, ‘Atsumu-san sengaja datang lebih cepat untuk menyambutku’ batin Hinata senang, perlakuan Atsumu membuat Hinata merasa dihargai, sejak berada di tim MSBY Hinata selalu mendapat perlakuan ramah dari Atsumu, Atsumu selalu mau membantunya berlatih, selalu mengisikan botol minumnya saat Hinata tidak sadar, selalu membawakan Hinata handuk sesudah sesi latihan, perlakuan tersebut memang nampak sederhana namun semakin hari semakin membuat Hinata menyukai Atsumu, semakin lama Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sukanya, sudah cukup dia menyembunyikan perasaannya selama ini sejak semasa SMA, dia harus mengungkapkannya pada Atsumu, Hinata harus mengatakan pada Atsumu bahwa Hinata mencintai Atsumu, Hinata siap dengan penolakan, Hinata siap mengasingkan diri kedalam belahan bumi manapun jika Atsumu menolaknya, saat ini yang paling penting adalah Atsumu harus mengetahui perasaannya.  
Selanjutnya mereka memesan beberapa cemilan yang disediakan di kafe tersebut sambil berbincang, tentunya Atsumu maupun Hinata menghintari pembahasan seputar voly, hingga perbincangan mereka berjalan santai, dimana Hinata akan menceritakan beberapa makanan favoritnya atau Atsumu yang menceritakan bagaimana Osamu beberapa kali gagal saat belajar membuat onigiri, baik Hinata maupun Atsumu sama-sama menikmati perbincangan masing-masing.  
“maaf karena mengajakmu pergi diwaktu libur, kau tahu uh.. aku ingin lebih mengenal Shouyou-kun, jadi ada baiknya menghabiskan waktu santai bersama” kata Atsumu, walau aslinya Atsumu memang mengajak Hinata kencan namun dia perlu alasan lain yang lebih rasional, sedangkan Hinata hanya terkekeh menanggapi Atsumu.  
“tak apa Atsumu-san, sudah dua tahun sejak aku di Brazil, sudah lama aku tidak berkeliling Miyagi, aku senang kau mengajak ku” kata Hinata tulus, dia hampir melupakan beberapa tempat rekreasi di Miyagi karna berada di Brazil selama dua tahun, karna Atsumu mengajaknya Hinata benar-benar senang, ini akan menjadi pengalaman paling menyenangkan selama dia berada di Miyagi.  
“jadi apa rencananya? Kita akan kemana terlebih dahulu?” tanya Hinata disela-sela mereka menghabiskan cemilan dikafe, nampak bersemangat.  
“um yah sebenarnya ada beberapa tempat menarik yang baru saja dibangun di sekitar Miyagi, kita bisa menjelajahi semuanya jika kau mau, dan tentunya selama kau tidak merasa lelah” kata Atsumu yang memotong cakenya menjadi beberapa bagian, sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Atsumu sudah mencari tempat-tempat rekreasi menarik dan mengeceknya, memastikan tempat-tempat tersebut benar-benar menarik.  
“wow itu bagus, jangan ragukan soal tenaga Atsumu-san, kita pro voleyball player ingat?” kata Hinata sedikit dengan senyum menantang, bagai sengatan listrik Atsumu seakan tersedot dalam senyuman tersebut.  
“apa ini? Apakah kita akan membuat taruhan Shouyou-kun?” tawar Atsumu, ‘Atsumu bodoh! Ini diluar rencana’ batinnya menjerit, dia tidak mungkin mengubah kencan sempurnanya menjadi ajang kompetisi.  
“hooo bagaimana jika kita bertaruh, siapa yang mengatakan lelah terlebih dahulu, dia kalah” kata Hinata semangat ‘Hinata Bogee!! Apa yang kau bicarakan hah!’ batin Hinata menjerit, Hinata malu, benar-baner malu, ini kencan pertamannya dengan orang yang dia sukai dan dia mengacaukannya dengan mengajak taruhan, harusnya Hinata tidak mengatakan itu, harusnya Hinata bisa mengarahkan pembicaraan menjadi lebih santai, ‘Boge Hinata Boge!’ Hinata bahkan dapat mendengar suara Kageyama yang berteriak dikepalanya.  
“dan yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan dari yang menang” kata Hinata yang tidak bisa menghentikan mulutnya, kacau sudah, kencannya kacau, ini bukan kencan, aah Tsukishima benar, dia akan mengacaukan kencan. Sedangkan Atsumu terdiam, ‘yang kalah harus menuruti permintaan dari yang menang‘, kata itu berputar dikepala Atsumu, jika dia menang apakah dia bisa meminta Hinata untuk menjadi kekasihnya, atau bisakan dia meminta Hinata untuk selalu bersamanya, atau bisakan mereka selalu pergi setiap akhir pekan, ah taruhan tersebut benar-benar menguntungkan Atsumu jika Atsumu benar-benar menang, tidak ada cara lain, Atsumu harus menang.  
“kau yakin Shouyou-kun? Aku pasti mengalahkanmu loh~” kata Atsumu, masih kurang yakin menerima taruhan ini, memang terdengar menyenangkan dan Atsumu menyukainya, namun disisi lain Atsumu merasa ini bukan kencan, Atsumu takut membuat Hinata kecewa karna ini berbeda dari apa yang Hinata harapkan.  
“lihat saja nanti Atsumu-san, jangan remehkan Ninja Shouyou ini” kata Hinata meyakinkan, kegiatan makan yang tadi mereka lakukan terhenti untuk sementara.  
“tapi Atsumu-san, jangan lupakan untuk bersenang-senang, kita berlibur untuk bersantai ingat..” tambah Hinata sembari melemparkan senyum tulus, jujur saja Hinata merasa taruhan ini menguntungkannya, jika saja Hinata menang dia bisa meminta Atsumu untuk menjadi setternya selamanya, atau meminta Atsumu menjadikan Hinata sebagai kekasih Atsumu meski hanya sementara, atau terus mengajak Hinata ke tempat-tempat baru setiap akhir pekan, atau membiarkan Atsumu mendengarkan bahwa Hinata menyukainya, ini membuat Hinata bersemangat, bagaimanapun caranya Hinata harus menang. Namun mengingat tujuan awal Hinata, Hinata tidak boleh terlalu bersemangat dalam bersaing, dia takut membuat Atsumu tidak nyaman, dia harus memastikan hari ini berjalan dengan menyenangkan. Dan menang tentu saja.  
“baiklah kalau begitu, deal shoyou-kun?” kata Atsumu dengan postur seseorang yang akan melakukan perjanjian penting dan menjulurkan tangan, membuat Hinata tertawa, Atsumu benar-benar lucu dengan caranya sendiri, Hinatapun mencoba melakukan hal yang sama dan menerima jabatan tangan Atsumu.  
“deal Atsumu-san!!” kata Hinata dan mereka tertawa bersama, menyelesaikan makanan ringan mereka dan bersiap untuk memulai sesi bersenang-senang mereka.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf atas keterlambatan up nya, aku sadar kalau fict ini harus segera aku selesaikan, namun banyaknya halangan seperti tugas-tugas kuliah, jam kursus, serta mood yang berubah-ubah membuatku lambat melanjutkan fict ini, sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan post nya...  
> Aku juga mengucapkan banyak terimakasih atas dukungan-dukungan yang sudah teman-teman sampaikan, membuatku tidak menyerah untuk menyelesaikan fict ini, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak...
> 
> Seperti nya fict ini akan menjadi 4 chapter, ah betapa membingungkannya diriku, sebelumnya aku hanya berniat membuat 1 chapter saja. Dan berakhir menjadi 4 chapter, semoga kalian tidak bosan membaca karya buatanku..

Selamat menikmati...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hari mereka atau kencan mereka dimulai dengan memakan cemilan manis di sebuah kafe terkenal di Miyagi, dan dibumbui dengan taruhan aneh yang agak membuat kencan mereka kacau, baik Atsumu maupun Hinata merutuki apa yang sudah terjadi, mencoba yang terbaik agar kencan mereka berjalan lancar, walau masing-masing dari mereka masih tidak berharap bahwa yang lain benar-benar menganggap ini adalah kencan.  
Setelah menghabiskan cemilan mereka, Atsumu mengajak Hinata kesebuah Aquarium besar yang baru dibangun di Miyagi, karena tempat wisata ini tergolong baru daan saat ini adalah hari libur tentu Aquarium dipenuhi dengan banyak orang, namun hal tersebut tidak membuat Hinata maupun Atsumu kehilangan semangat, mereka menikmatinya  
"Kau tahu Atsumu-san, meski aku tinggal di pinggir pantai di Brazil, aku belum pernah melihat kehidupan biota laut secara langsung" Aku Hinata, dia memang beberapa kali ditawari oleh orang-orang di Rio untuk driving dan mengenal kehidupan bawah laut, namun dikarenakan jadwalnya yang sudah terbilang padat dan kecintaannya pada voli, Hinata sering melewatkan tawaran tersebut.  
Atsumu menegang, apakah Hinata tidak menyukai biota bawah laut? Apa dia telah membawa Hinata ke tempat yang salah? Atsumu berpikir Hinata yang tinggal dekat laut pasti menyukai kehidupan biota bawah laut dan memutuskan untuk ke Aquarium ini sebagai tujuan pertama, apakah Atsumu mengecewakan Hinata? Tidak, Atsumu mulai panic.  
"Eh benarkah? Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukai Aquarium Shoyou-kun? Kita bisa langsung pergi ketempat lain, maaf kalau ini benar-benar mem.." Atsumu panik, dia tidak ingin Hinata merasa tidak nyaman.  
"Wow wow tenang Atsumu-san, aku menyukainya. Sungguh!" kata Hinata sembari menggenggam tangan Atsumu, membuat Atsumu berhenti panik.  
"akuu.. Yah sebenarnya di Rio aku sering di tawari untuk driving dengan beberapa kenalan disana, namun aku selalu melewatkannya, kadang aku berpikir itu sangat disayangkan. Dan kemudian kau mengajakku kesini, aku senang Atsumu-san, seperti akhirnya aku bisa melihat kehidupan bawah laut meski tidak driving" kata Hinata tulus, tidak menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Melihat senyum Hinata membuat Atsumu merasa lega, syukurlah kalau Hinata menyukainya.  
"Ku pikir karena kau tinggal dekat laut, kau menyukai kehidupan bawah laut Sho-kun, jadi aku mengajakmu kesini, maaf sepertinya aku salah menebak apa yang kau sukai" Kata Atsumu jujuur, dia bodoh, menyukai Hinata namun tidak mengetahui apa yang disukai Hinata, dia ingin mengenal Hinata lebih dekat.  
'Dia memikirkan apa yang aku suka' Batin Hinata, merasa dadanya mengembang, Atsumu benar-benar orang yang sangat baik, Hinata tidak bisa tidak semakin jatuh cinta pada orang sepengertian Atsumu, Hinata juga ingin membalasnya, Hinata ingin mengetahui apa yang Atsumu sukai, mengenal semua tentang Atsumu.  
“kalau begitu ayo kita saling mengenal lebih dekat Atsumu-san, aku juga ingin mengetahui apa saja yang kau sukai dan apa yang kau tidak sukai, dan semua tentangmu tentu saja” kata Hinata dengan berani, dia memikirkan kata-kata dari teman-temannya, bahwa dia harus berani atau dia akan menyesal suatu hari nanti, sedangkan untuk Atsumu, semburat merah muncul diwajahnya, saat ini Hinata menggenggam tangannya dan mnegatakan hal yang romantis pada Atsumu, ah Atsumu tidak sanggup, rasanya dirinya akan meledak karena bahagia.

‘dia ingin mengenalku lebih dekat’ batin Atsumu sumringah.

“Baiklah, mulai sekarang ayo kita saling mengenal Shouyo-kun, dan ayo nikmati Aquarium ini bersama” kata Atsumu yang menggenggam balik tangan Hinata, namun dalam beberapa detik harus mereka lepaskan, yah walau masing-masing dari mereka tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman maisng-masing. Saat keadaan Aquarium mulai gelap dan hanya disinari oleh lampu-lampu kecil didalam Aquarium, Atsumu memberanikan diri mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata, meminta Hinata untuk menggenggam tangannya.  
“disini cukup gelap dan aku takut kita akan terpisah, jadi.. um...” kata Atsumu terbata, untunglah suasana yang remang-remang mampu menyembunyikan semburat wajahnya yang memerah malu, sedangkan Hinata semulanya bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Atsumu namun saat melihat uluran tangan Atsumu, Hinata mengerti. Hinata menerima uluran tangan Atsumu dan menggenggamnya.

“kau benar Atsumu-san, dengan begini kita tidak akan pernah terpisah” kata Hinata, meski yang dimaksudkan Hinata adalah tidak akan terpisah saat di Aquarium, namun ditelinga Atsumu rasanya berbeda, ‘kita tidak akan pernah terpisah’ beberapa kata yang Atsumu berdoa pada dewa-dewa berharap kata-kata tersebut akan menjadi kenyataan.

Mereka menikmati Aquarium dengan santai, melihat ikan-ikan melalui dinding kaca, sesekali mencoba menyamakan salah satu ikan dengan beberapa kenalan mereka, mengambil beberapa foto dengan maskot Aquarium, membeli beberapa pernak-pernik dan cemilan yang disediakan diAquarium, dan setelah puas melihat-lihat jenis-jenis biota laut, mereka bercerita mengenai jenis ikan yang merea sukai, dan tentunya membuat catatan mental masing-masing.

‘Atsumu-san menyukai ikan badut’

‘Shoyou-kun menyukai lumba-lumba’

Batin keduanya bersamaan, mengingat hal-hal yang disukai dari lawan bicara mereka.

Merekapun keluar dari Aquarium dengan perasaan senang, tepat sebelum matahari berada dipuncak cakrawala, melihat waktu yang telah mereka habiskan diAquarium, tujuan Atsumu selanjutnya adalah bioskob, tepatnya mengajak Hinata pergi menonton bersamanya.

“sudah lelah Shoyou-kun?” tanya Atsumu basa-basi, dilihat dari sudut manapun Hinata sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa lelah, begitupun dengan Atsumu. Mendengar Atsumu membuat Hinata menyeringai, dia hampir melupakan tantangan mereka karena terlalu senang menikmati Aquarium bersama orang yang disukainya.

“tentu saja tidak Atsumu-san, oh apakah Atsumu-san lelah? jadi menanyaiku begitu?” goda Hinata, jika bukan Hinata Atsumu sudah pasti akan mengumpat, namun ini Hinata, orang yang dia sukai sejak lama, melihat Hinata berani menggodanya membuat bulu punggung Atsumu mendesir, ini kemajuan, apakah dia sudah mulai dekat dengan Hinata? Bisakah dia menggoda Hinata balik?.

“hoo tidak, tidak, tidak, aku hanya khawatir Ninja Shoyo kita kelelahan dan tidak mau ku ajak untuk menonton film yang menegangkan, aku takut membuat sang ‘Ninja Shoyou’ jantungan nantinya” kata Atsumu dengan nada melankolis yang sebenarnya bisa membuat siapa saja jengkel mendengarnya, namun Atsumu yakin Hinata tahu bahwa dia bercanda.

‘uh sialan Atsumu-san dengan suara barithonnya’ batin Hinata menggeram, nada bicara Atsumu memang menjengkelkan namun membuat semangatnya berapi-api.

“oh kau akan mengajakku menonton film Atsumu-san?, ayo kita buktikan jantung siapa yang lebih kuat” kata Hinata mantap, sedangkan Atsumu hanya tertawa dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata karena gemas, Hinata sendiri berusaha untuk menahan agar mukanya tidak memerah. Mereka pun pergi dengan mobil Atsumu menuju Mall besar yang terletak di pusat kota Miyagi, maal ini sudah lama dibangun bahkan sebelum hinata pergi ke Brazil. namun selama beberapa tahun ini mall tersebut mengalami banyak perubahan dan tentunya dapat membuat Hinata terpukau.

Dari awal mereka sepakat untuk memakai mobil Atsumu karena selain Hinata yang tidak membunyai mobil, akan sulit dan memperlambat waktu jika mereka menggunakan taxi, bukannya Hinata tidak sanggup membeli mobil, bahkan tanpa menggunakan gajihnya yang melimpah sebagai pemain voli profesional, kenma sebagai sponsor Hinata sering kali menawarkan Hinata sebuah mobil sport dengan harga milyaran, namun Hinata menolak dengan alasan tidak terlalu membutuhkannya.

Setelah menempuh waktu sekitar 20 menit, tepat pada waktu makan siang, mereka membeli tiket bioskob dan mampir kesebuah restoran yang ada di mall tersebut, sebelumnya mereka sempat bingung untuk memilih film apa yang akan mereka tonton, dan sebenarnya ada film yang menarik perhatian mereka, film yang bercerita mengenai seorang pemain voli, namun masing-masing dari mereka menolak karena beranggapan bahwa acara jalan-jalan mereka tidak boleh dikaitkan dengan ‘bola voli’, oleh karena itu mereka memilih sebuah film action yang memang terkenal dikalangan remaja dan orang dewasa saat itu. Karena jam penayangan film yang masih cukup lama maka, merekapun memutuskan untuk makan siang.

Restoran yang mereka datangi adalah restoran bernuansa Eropa klasik yang sedikit mengingatkan Hinata dengan film ‘Harry Potter’, entah ada alasan apa Atsumu merekomendasikan restoran tersebut, apakah lagi-lagi Atsumu mencoba menebak hal-hal yang disukai Hinata atau memang Atsumu menyukai hal-hal yang berbau Eropa klasik, yang manapun alasannya Hinata menyukai restoran ini.

“apa kau sering makan ditempat ini Atsumu-san?” tanya Hinata penasaran, dan Atsumu dengan antusias mengangguk.

“tidak sering, namun aku menyukai restoran ini, ini mengingatkanku dengan scene-scene film ‘Harry Potter’ kau tahu, dan yaaa.. umm.. makanan disini juga enak jadi aku merekomendasikannya pada mu” kata Atsumu sedikit membocorkan salah satu film kesukaannya, sedangkan Hinata hanya terkekeh.

“aku baru tahu Atsumu-san menyukai film dengan genre fantasy seperti Harry Potter, ku pikir Atsumu-san hanya menyuai voli saja” kata Hinata yang masih terkekeh, sedangkan Atsumu tersenyum dengan malu.  
“ahaha.. yah Osamu dulu memperlihatkan padaku film ini dan aku menyukainya, namun aku bukan menjadi penggemar yang fanatik, aku hanyaaa.. yah menyukainya” jelas Atsumu dengan santai, melihat reaksi Hinata yang tidak menganggapnya aneh, membuat Atsumu bernafas lega. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri merasa senang lagi-lagi dia mengetahui sisi lain dari Miya Atsumu, sejujurnya Hinata juga menyukai film dengan genre fantasi namun hanya dalam bentuk anime seperti ‘One Piece’ yang sering dia tonton bersama teman sekamarnya Pedro di Rio.

“bagaimana dengan Shoyou-kun? Jenis film seperti apa yang kau suka?” tanya Atsumu yang juga ingin mengetahui jenis genre film apa yang Hinata suka, sehingga Atsumu dapat membuat referensi selanjutnya saat bersama Hinata di kemudian hari.

“aku juga menyukai genre fantasy, namun yaa bisa dibilang aku menyukai anime seperti ‘One Piece’ atau ‘Naruto’, saat di Brazil aku sering menontonnya bersama teman satu apartemenku meski dengan bahsa Portugis” cerita Hinata, sedangkan Atsumu membuat catatan mental, dan terbesit rasa cemburu dengan teman satu apartemen Hinata entah siapa itu saat dia masih di Brazil.

“kedengarannya menarik, yah, aku juga kadang menonton anime mengingat negara kita memang penghasil anime terbanyak, apakah lain kali aku bisa menontonnya bersamamu?” kata Atsumu antusias, kapan lagi dia memiliki kesempatan menonton hanya berduaan dengan Hinata, tidak beramai-ramai didalam bioskob. Mendengar Atsumu membuat Hinata tersenyum senang.

“benarkah? Aku menyimpan semua episodnya, kita bisa menontonnya kapan-kapan, dan mungkin aku akan menceritakan cerita singkatnya jika kau mau” kata Hinata senang, Hinata sendiri tahu bahwa tidak mungkin membiarkan Atsumu menonton maraton anime ‘One Piece’ dari episode pertama, namun melihat Atsumu yang menerima apa yang Hinata sukai tentu membuat Hinata senang.  
“dan juga, aku tidak terlalu mengenal film ‘Harry Potter’ ini, meski Natsu, adik perempuanku pernah merekomendasikannya padaku, tapi Atsumu-san sepertinya menganggapnya menarik dan membuatku penasaran, jadi bisakah kita juga menontonnya bersama” kata Hinata dengan senyuman, senyuman yang membuat Atsumu lemas hanya dengan melihatnya, Hinata ingin mereka berdua menonton bersama, hanya berdua, Atsumu tentu mengangguk antusias.

“tentu Shoyou-kun, kita bisa mengaturnya kapan-kapan” kata Atsumu, dan mereka saling terkekeh bersama, tidak lama kemudian makanan yang mereka pesan akhirnya tiba dan mereka menikmati makanan mereka, benar yang dikataan Atsumu bahwa makanan yang disediakan disini memiliki cita rasa di atas rata-rata, Hinata akan mengingat restoran ini saat dia pergi bersama Natsu atau teman-temannya yang lain.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Tanpa sadar waktu penayangan film hampir dimulai, setelah menemukan tempat duduk dan membeli soda serta popcorn, Hinata dan Atsumu menikmati film yang mereka tonton, sebelumnya Atsumu sempat khawatir kalau film yang mereka pilih akan membuat Hinata merasa bosan, namun melihat antusias Hinata terhadap film tersebut membuat Atsumu untuk kesekian kalinya merasa lega, hati Atsumu merasa hangat karena sesekali dia akan melihat Hinata terpekik atau melonjak saat menonton film, tindakan tersebut sungguh mencerminkan perilaku Hinata dan menggemaskan di mata Atsumu, ingin rasanya Atsumu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil gambar Hinata yang bersemangat, namun Atsumu tidak ingin mengambil resiko ke salah-pahaman dimana dia disalah pahami sedang melalukan video ilegal, setidaknya Atsumu senang melihat Hinata bersemangat selain dengan voli, duduk di sampingnya hingga Atsumu bisa melihat betapa pipinya memerah karena terlalu bersemangat, Atsumu bahkan lupa untuk memperhatikan film, hanya saat Hinata memalingkan pandangan padanya Atsumu akan buru-buru untuk berpura-pura memperhatikan film, walau ada beberapa kali dimana Hinata memergokinya sedang memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

“apakah ada yang salah Atsumu-san?” tanya Hinata bingung, sedangkan Atsumu meringis dalam hati, Atsumu tidak ingin membuat Hinata tidak nyaman dan menganggapnya aneh.

“tidak, tidak... aku hanya terkejut menemukan kau bersemangat selain di lapangan voli” kata Atsumu lembut, sedangkan Hinata merasa malu hingga wajahnya memerah.

“aku.. aku memang selalu bersemangat Atsumu-san, apakah ini mengganggumu? Maaf... aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi” kata Hinata kaku karena malu, sedangkan Atsumu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“sama sekali tidak menggangguku Shouyo-kun, aku senang kau selalu bersemangat seperti yang kau katakan, tidak bersemangat sama sekali bukan Shouyo-kun” kata Atsumu jujur, tak pernah terbayangkan dipikirannya Hinata yang bersedih, dan Atsumu tidak membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi, cukup sekali saat lima tahun lalu dimana Hinata jatuh sakit saat melawan Komedai, dimana Atsumu melihat Hinata menangis, dan saat itu pula Atsumu merasakan dirinya ikut hancur bersama tangisan Hinata, dan Atsumu tidak ingin merasakannya lagi.

“terima kasih Atsumu-san” kata Hinata sembari tersenyum, hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk Hinata kembali fokus pada film yang mereka tonton, dan Atsumu mencoba fokus pada film yang ditontonnya untuk tidak mencoba kembali menatap Hinata. Bagian paling menyenangkan sekaligus dapat membuat Atsumu jantungan adalah saat dimana Hinata menggenggam tangannya, saat dimana adegan didalam film begitu menegangkan atau bagian yang begitu emosional, Atsumu yakin bahwa Hinata secara tidak sadar melakukannya, namun bagi Atsumu ini adalah kesempatan emas dan momen yang laing berharga, dan Atsumu menggenggam kembali tangan Hinata, dengan posesif dan lembut.   
Atsumu berharap momen ini akan berlangsung selamanya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hinata tidak pernah segugup ini sebelumnya, hanya bedua di ruangan gelap bersama Atsumu, orang yang disukainya, yah tidak berdua saja sebenarnya, karena ruangan gelap yang dimaksud adalah bioskob, tetap saja hal ini membuat Hinata gugup. Hinata mengetahui kebiasaannya saat menonton film, dimana Hinata akan mereaksi berlebihan atau bisa dikatakan terlalu bersemangat saat menonton film, Hinata takut tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebiasaan ini dan malah membuat Atsumu merasa terganggu, hingga Hinata bertekad untuk tidak fokus pada film yang di tonton dan menjaga sikapnya agar tetap diam dan santai disamping Atsumu, dia bisa hanya berfokus pada popcorn yang dia makan atau soda yang dia minum, atau melakukan hal lain dengan pikirannya yang membuat dia bisa diam dan santai di samping Atsumu. Namun hanya beberapa menit film ditanyangkan dan dia gagal. Dengan telak.

Film itu benar-benar mengagumkan, beberapa genre film dapat dimuat hanya dalam beberapa adegan yang membuat Hinata takjub, dan tentu membuat Hinata kadang mengeluarkan suara atau melonjak karena efek yang ditimbulkan film tersebut , dia benar-benar melupakan bahwa dia harus menjaga sikapnya di samping Atsumu, dan saat dia sadar dan menoleh kesamping, dia bertemu dengan bola mata coklat tua yang dulu pernah membuat hatinya bergetar setiap bola mata itu mengawasinya dari seberang net, dan sekarang bola mata coklat tua yang menawan tersebut ada didepan matanya, menatapnya, benar-benar menatapnya, Hinata seakan-akan bisa bercermin dengan bola mata coklat tua yang indah itu, dan Hinata membeku, Atsumu memperhatikannya.  
Jika saja mereka tidak sedang berada di tengah-tengah bioskob Hinata yakin dia akan berteriak dan pingsan setelahnya.

‘tenangkan dirimu Hinata’ batin Hinata untuk mengendalikan dirinya, mengatur agar dapat bersuara dan tidak terlihat gugup.

“apakah ada yang salah Atsumu-san?” tanya Hinata yang bersyukur suaranya tidak terdengar aneh.

“tidak, tidak... aku hanya terkejut menemukan kau bersemangat selain di lapangan voli” kata Atsumu yang membuat Hinata terbakar karena malu, apakah dia seheboh itu hingga Atsumu memperhatikannya, Atsumu pasti merasa terganggu dengan tingkahnya, Atsumu pasti tidak ingin lagi jalan-jalan dengannya.

“aku.. aku memang selalu bersemangat Atsumu-san, apakah ini mengganggumu? Maaf... aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi” kata Hinata berasa bersalah, dia tidak ingin Atsumu menjauhinya, tidak ingin Atsumu menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu.

“sama sekali tidak menggangguku Shouyo-kun, aku senang kau selalu bersemangat seperti yang kau katakan, tidak bersemangat sama sekali bukan Shouyo-kun” Hinata merasakan hatinya menghangat saat mendengar kata-kata Atsumu, jadi Atsumu tidak merasa terganggu, Hinata merasa lega, setelah perjuangannya beberapa tahun di Rio agar menjadi spiker yang pantas menerima toss dari setter sehebat Atsumu, Hinata tidak ingin dijauhi oleh Atsumu hanya akibat ketidak mampuannya dalam mengendalikan prilakunya.

“terimakasih Atsumu-san” kata Hinata tulus, ‘aku benar-benar mencintaimu’ tambah Hinata tanpa suara.

Film masih berlangsung dan Hinata kembali fokus pada tontonannya, menikmati adegan demi adegan yang dimainkan oleh aktor-aktor ternama, dengan sound dan light effect yang sempurna, benar-benar menghibur Hinata dan banyak penonton yang menyaksikan film tersebut, namun ditengah fokusnya menatap layar lebar, sesuatu mengejutkan Hinata, dan benar saja, sesuatu menggenggam tangannya, tepatnya seseorang sedang menggenggam tangannya, tangan kirinya. Otak Hinata tiba-tiba melesat dengan cepat bagaikan roket, orang yang duduk di samping kirinya adalah Atsumu. Miya Atsumu, setter yang membuat Hinata jatuh cinta sejak pertandingan pertamanya melawan inirizaki.

‘ya tuhan ya tuhan ya tuhan ya tuhan ya tuhan ya tuhan ya tuhan ya tuhan’ inner Hinata panik, tegang, sekaligus senang, Hinata menyadari bahwa Hinatalah yang tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Atsumu, namun siapa sangka Atsumu akan kembali menggenggam tangannya?, Hinata tidakk bisa berkata-kata, dan juga tidak mengambil tindakan apapun, malah mengambil kesempatan dari apa yang sudah terjadi, merasakan tangan hangat Atsumu menghangatkan tangannya di tengah dinginnya AC bioskob, rasanya Hinata belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini saat menonton film, Hinata ingin momen ini berlangsung selamanya.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam di mall, dimana Hinata dan Atsumu menonton film dan bersenang-senang, Atsumu mengajak Hinata ke tempat terakhir, yakni taman hiburan. Atsumu sebenarnya memiliki banyak opsi lain untuk di kunjungi bersama, namun setelah menawarkan beberapa opsi tersebut pada Hinata, Hinata memilih taman hiburan. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk sampai ditama hiburan tersebut, hari yang beranjak sore membuat matahari tidak terlalu membakar kulit dan angin sejuk perlahan memghampiri mereka, nampaknya Hinata dan Atsumu berencana menaiki semua permaina di taman hiburan, membangkitkan semangat mereka.

“jangan lupa taruhan kita Shouyo-kun” kata Atsumu menantang sembari menunggu antrean masuk, sedangkan Hinata menyeringai.

“bersiaplah kalah Atsumu-san” kata Hinata semangat, membuat Atsumu terkekeh kecil dan mengacak rambut Hinata. 

“yah, jangan lupakan untuk bersenang-senang Sho-kun” kata Atsumu yang masih mengacak rambut Hinata, sedangkan Hinata berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah, belum terbiasa dengan tindakan lembut yang diberikan Atsumu.

Dikarenakan hari libur, tentu banyak orang yang mengunjungi taman hiburan tersebut, namun hal tersebut bukan masalah untuk Hinata maupun Atsumu, melihat bayaknya kedai-kedai yang menjual makanan maupun permainan berhadiah membuat Hinata senang, tidak sabar untuk mencoba segala wahana dan permainan disana. Jujur saja selama Hinata di Rio dia juga belum pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi ke taman hiburan, jadwalnya yang padat serta kerjaannya membuatnya tidak memiliki waktu luang untuk benar-benar bersenang-senang, saat waktu luang biasanya Hinata akan beristirahat atau melakuan aktivitas harian biasa, jadi saat melihat taman hiburan setelah sekian lama tentu saja membangkitkan jiwa kekanakan dalam diri Hinata.

Atsumu memperhatikan mata Hinata yang berbinar, betapa menggemaskannya, Atsumu merasa bangga bahwa dia dapat membuat Hinata seriang ini, dan Atsumu akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Hinata terus bahagia. Atsumu memang sudah beberapa kali pergi ke taman hiburan, biasanya bersama teman tim inirizaki atau hanya bersama Osamu, hampir bosan malah, namun melihat mata Hinata yang berbinar entah kenapa membuat semangatnya bangkit. Hinata memang istimewa, kemana saja dan tempat apa saja yang mereka kunjungi asalkan itu bersama Hinata pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untuk Atsumu, meski ke neraka sekalipun.

“Atsumu-san! Ayo!” kata Hinata semangat dan menarik tangan Atsumu, sedangkan Atsumu hanya mengikuti kemana Hinata membawanya, pertama mereka hanya menaiki wahana-wahana sederhana dan terlihat ‘aman’ seperti komidi putar dan kincir angin, namun semakin terbawa adrenalin mereka mulai menaiki wahana yang terlihat ‘tidak aman’, mereka menaiki role coaster dan beberapa wahana lainnya yang hanya diperbolehkan untuk orang dewasa, Atsumu tidak keberatan sama sekali, mau Hinata menyeretnya kemanapun, sungguh, bahkan ada keuntungan tersendiri untuk Atsumu dimana Hinata akan tanpa sadar memeluknya, atau menggenggam tangannya atau Atsumu yang menjaga tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh, namun ada satu hal yang Atsumu sadari dan membuatnya khawatir. 

Atsumu mulai lelah. 

Tidak, dia tidak boleh merasa lelah di saat perasaannya sedang di pertaruhkan, dia harus menang dalam taruhan ini dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, Atsumu akui Hinata memang seorang monster, lihat saja sampai sekarang Hinata sama-sekali tidak berkeringat, tidak ada menunjukan tanda-tanda lelah sedikitpun, membuat Atsumu menyeringai. ‘ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang’ innernya tertantang, saat ini dia sedang mencintai seorang monster voli yang penuh tenaga dan energi, mana mungkin Atsumu bisa lelah.

“lelah Atsumu-san?” tanya Hinata yang setengah khawatir setengah berharap, Hinata mengakui bahwa dia tidak gampang merasa lelah, sejak berada di karasuno dia sudah terbiasa menaiki sepeda turun naik gunung setiap hari selama tiga tahun, di tambah pelatihan intensif di Rio juga mengebor otot dan tulangnya agar selalu memiliki energi, singkatnya saja Hinata yakin dia dapat memenangi taruhan mereka, namun Hinata yakin Atsumu juga memiliki sifat keras kepala seperti dirinya, dan Hinata khawatir Atsumu akan memaksakan dirinya, oh bukan berarti Hinata meremehkan Atsumu, sungguh Hinata tidak meremehkan kekuatan Atsumu, namun dilihat dari berkurangnya gerakan dan semangat yang dilakukan Atsumu, itu sudah membuktikan bahwa Atsumu mulai merasa lelah.

“tentu saja tidak Sho-kun, sudah ku ka takan bahwa akulah yang akan memenangakan taruhan ini” kata Atsumu dengan senyum mengejek yang di tertawakan Hinata.

“yah aku haus, sebaiknya kita mencari minum dan mencoba permainan disana” tawar Hinata setelah tawanya reda, sedangkan Atsumu mengangguk, mereka pun menikmati hari yang beranjak sore ke malam dengan santai, sesekali mereka akan berlomba memenangkan adu tembak dan mendapatkan hadiah, sayangnya tidak ada diantara mereka yang memiliki keahlian menembak hingga tidak ada satupun diantara Hinata dan Atsumu yang mendapatkan hadiah.

Mereka sangat bersenang-senang, melupakan waktu yang berjalan, melupahan langit biru jernih yang mulai menggelap dan di taburi bintang-bintang, melupakan bulan yang kini sudah menampakan diri di langit, melupakan bahwa mereka sedang melakukan taruhan, mereka bersenang-senang, membeli banyak cemilan untuk dinikmati bersama, saling bertukar cerita, saling mengenal diri masing-masing, semakin dekat satu sama lain, bahkan baik Hinata maupun Atsumu berani saling menggenggamkan tangan, saling menautkan jari-jari mereka.

Mereka benar-benar menikmati kehadiran satu sama lain.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ini dia chapter terakhir, dan mungkin hasil akhirnya kurang memuaskan dan sudah dapat kalian tebak, namun aku senang sudah menyelesaikan fict ini, tau tidak sebenarnya fict ini ku buat karna terispirasi dari gambar yang ku post di media tiktok, yang mana aku berpikir bagaimana jika Hinata ternyata memiliki suara yang cukup bagus dan memikat Atsumu, (yah aku juga terinspirasi dari voice actor Hinata yang sering menyanyikan lagu-lagu karakternya), tidak menyangka akan menjadi kisah sepanjang ini.
> 
> Selamat membaca teman-teman..   
> Dan terima kasih atas dukungannyaa...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hinata menyadarinya, benar-benar menyadarinya, Atsumu kelelahan, namun tetap berusaha bersemangat demi Hinata, Hinata akui itu manis, namun Hinata tentu khawatir, Hinata sadari bahwa Atsumu adalah orang yang tidak akan mengakui kekalahannya meski harus mati. Bagaimana ini?, Hinata juga lelah, sejujurnya, namun lelah Hinata tidak sebanding dengan betapa kuyunya Atsumu sekarang. 

“Atsumu-san” panggil Hinata untuk mengembalikan fokus Atsumu, betapa Atsumu dengan rambut yang lepek seakan telah melakukan lima ronde pertandingan membuat Hinata tidak tega, kalau di teruskan mereka bisa saja melanjutkan ini sampai pagi, tapi tidak, Hinata tidak bisa membiarkan ini terus berlanjut, namun apakah Hinata akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya? Apakah dia akan membiarkan Atsumu menang taruhan? Membiarkan perasaannya tetap terpendam hingga muncul kesempatan selanjutnya?

“ya Sho-kun? Apakah kau sudah bosan? Aku masih punya banyak tempat lain yang bisa kita kunjungi” tawar Atsumu, tidak mau terlihat lelah, tapi Atsumu seratus persen yakin bahwa Hinata menyadari kelelahannya, ah apanya yang ‘setter terbaik’ kalau Atsumu tidak bisa menandingi tenaga spikernya, namun Atsumu sadar bahwa Hinata mengkhawatirkannya, dan itu hal terakhir yang Atsumu inginkan, sisi Atsumu yang lain sebenarnya tidak menginginkan menang taruhan mendadak ini, dia hanya ingin Hinata bersenang-senang dengannya, puas menikmati waktu bersamanya, kalau Hinata masih ingin jalan-jalan atau bersenang-senang maka rasa lelah akan Atsumu abaikan.

“tidak Atsumu-san, kurasa aku sudah lelah, bagaimana kalau kita hanya mencari tempat santai dan mendengarkan apa yang kau inginkan” kata Hinata lembut, begitu lembut hingga membuat Atsumu meleleh, apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan, apakah Hinata mengatakan dirinya lelah, sudah lelah? Atsumu yang memenangkan taruhan?. 

Hinata tersenyum, Hinata tahu bahwa betapa lelahnya Atsumu dia tetap memperhatikan dirinya, memastikan Hinata merasa nyaman dengannya, memastikan Hinata tidak kekurangan apapun untuk hari ini, memastikan Hinata bahagia, betapa Hinata sangat menghargai tindakan tersebut, bersama Atsumu membuat Hinata merasa dirinya adalah orang yang paling berharga, siapapun yang akan menjadi pasangan Atsumu nanti pasti adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia, dan Hinata berharap dia dapat menjadi orang tersebut.

Dia mengalah, dia tidak ingin Atsumu kelelahan, biarkan kesempatan lain membimbingnya agar bisa mengunggapkan perasaannya, untuk hari ini Hinata benar-benar sudah puas, menikmati hari yang indah bersama orang yang dia cintai, andai kata esok adalah hari kematiannya Hinata tidak akan menyesal, dia sudah benar-benar terisi penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

“Sho-kun apakah kau mengalah? Untuk ku?” tanya Atsumu pelan, Atsumu tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Hinata mengalah untuknya, namun Atsumu entah bagaimanapun tidak marah, jika saja orang lain Atsumu pasti akan menyalah-artikan tindakan tersebut bahwa mereka meremehkan dan mengasihani Atsumu, namun Hinata berbeda, Hinata tidak mungkin mengasihaninya. Atsumu melihat Hinata tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, merasakan bahwa telapak tangan besar Atsumu dibungkus dengan telapak tangan mungil milik Hinata, menyalurkan kehangatan, Atsumu bertanya-tanya bagaimana tangan yang begitu mungil dan berharga bisa memukul bola voli dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa.

“tidak Atsumu-san, aku tidak mengalah, aku hanya terlalu senang, sangat senang hingga rasanya aku lelah karena bahagia, terimakasih karena sudah mengajakku mengelilingi kota hari ini Atsumu-san” kata Hinata tulus, benar-benar tulus, dari suaranya Atsumu mengetahui seberapa tulus apa yang Hinata ucapkan, Atsumu benar-benar ingin menangis, mengapa makhluk dihadapannya ini benar-benar cantik, berjiwa malaikat, sangat indah, Atsumu benar-benar mencintai jelmaan matahari pagi di hadapannya ini, dia benar-benar mencintai Hinata Shouyo.

“jadi ayo kita cari tempat santai dan...”

“Hinata Shouyo!” kata-kata Hinata terhenti saat Atsumu memanggil namanya dengan tegas, membuat Hinata membeku, apakah Atsumu marah? Apakah Atsumu marah karena Hinata mengalah? Oh tidak, oh tidak, Hinata tidak ingin Atsumu membencinya. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan untuk menenangkan Atsumu yang marah?. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan milik Atsumu memegang kedua sisi bahu Hinata, memaksa Hinata menghadap Atsumu.

“Dengarkan permintaanku Shoyou-kun” kata Atsumu masih dengan suara yang tegas, menatap langsung ke bola mata sewarna karamel milik Hinata, dia sudah memiliki kesempatan ini, Hinata sudah memberikan kesempatan untuknya, Atsumu tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali batinnya meraung.

“te-tentu saja Atsumu-san, a-aku tidak akan mengingkari janji” kata Hinata gugup, apa yang akan diminta Atsumu darinya, selama itu masih bisa Hinata turuti maka Hinata akan menurutinya, jika Atsumu memintannya untuk mencuri bulan atau memadamkan matahari tentu Hinata akan menolaknya, lagi pula Atsumu bukan tipe seperti itu kan?, lagi pula apa yang diminta Atsumu sampai tergesa seperti ini?.

“Hinata Shouyo” panggil Atsumu lagi, membuat Hinata kembali dari dunia pikirannya, fokus pada apa yang akan Atsumu katakan.

“y-ya Atsumu-san?”

...  
...  
...

Hening, belum ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Atsumu, suara bising dari berbagai macam orang yang berada di taman hiburan mendadak sunyi, seakan dunia hanya milik Atsumu dan Hinata, Hinata sekali lagi dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri didalam bola mata coklat tua milik Atsumu, seakan menenggelamkannya.

“a-aku mencintaiku Shoyou, sangat mencintaimu, aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku” akhirnya, akhirnya Atsumu berhasil mengucapkannya, mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini Atsumu pendam, mengungkapkan perasaannya yang dia simpan selama bertahun-tahun.

“Selama ini, sejak pertama kali kita bertanding di nasional, aku sudah menyukaimu Sho-kun, mencintaimu, sangat, saat mengetahui kau tidak bermain voli di liga manapun dan menghilang, jiwa ku terasa hilang setengahnya Sho-kun, aku... aku benar-benar mencintaimu, saat mengetahui kau tidak berhenti bermain voli dan ternyata berlatih di Brazil, aku benar-benar bahagia Sho-kun, tidak pernah satu haripun ku lewatkan untuk menonton pertandinganmu, saat itu aku merindukanmu Sho-kun, rasanya aku ingin terbang ke Brazil untuk menemuimu secara langsung, mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu dan merindukannyamu, namun aku sadar bahwa aku belum layak untukmu, aku harus menjadi setter paling sempurna untuk spiker sempurna sepertimu... namun semakin lama aku semakin mencintaimu, semakin hari saat melihatmu aku semakin jatuh cinta, ini.. ini tidak bisa di sembunyikan lagi Sho-kun, aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu.. jadilah kekasihku Sho-kun” kata Atsumu dengan muka memerah, masih memegang kedua sisi bahu Hinata, Atsumu benar-benar malu sekarang, wajahnya merah dan air mata seakan ingin merembes dari matanya, rasanya benar-benar melegakan, mengakui perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

“a-apa..?!” dunia Hinata mendadak hanya putih dan sunyi, perkataan Atsumu menjadi satu-satunya yang ada di otaknya, apa ini? Apa dia sedang bermimpi indah? Mendengar Atsumu menyukainya? Sejak lama? Sama seperti Hinata yang mencintai Atsumu dan memendam perasaanya semenjak bertahun-tahun lalu? Keinginan Atsumu adalah meminta Hinata menjadi kekasihnya?.

Melihat Hinata yang terdiam kaku membuat dada Atsumu mengempis, Atsumu tahu pasti ini terjadi, dia pasti ditolak, bodohnya Atsumu berharap Hinata akan dengan senang hati menjadi kekasih Atsumu, Hinata pasti menganggapnya menjijikan, menjadikan hadiah taruhan untuk sesuatu seperti ini.

“a-ah maafkan aku Sho-kun, aku tahu ini salah, kau pasti terkejut, kau pasti menganggapku menjijikan sekarang karena menggunakan hadiah taruhan untuk memintamu menjadi kekasihku, kau.. kau pasti tidak menyetujuinya, ini diluar akal memang... uh.. maafkan aku Sho-kun” kata Atsumu lemah, tangannya sudah tidak lagi memegang kedua sisi bahu Hinata, Hinata pasti membencinya, Atsumu tidak akan menyalahkan Hinata kalau saat ini Hinata menamparnya dan meninggalkannya, namun keadaan masih hening, sangat sunyi, Atsumu merasa heran, apakau ini yang sering dirasakan orang-orang saat mereka menghadapi momen penting dalam hidupnya, Atsumu berada di tengah-tengah taman hiburan yang di isi dengan segala macam orang, namun Atsumu tidak mendengar apapun, dia hanya berfokus pada apa yang akan Hinata katakan, apapun itu. Namun sekali lagi Atsumu hanya merasakan keheningan, apakah Hinata sebegitu membencinya sekarang hingga berbicara padanya pun enggan?

Ah Atsumu dapat mengerti itu, dia melihat Hinata menunduk, bahunya bergetar, tanpa diberi tahu pun Atsumu tahu bahwa Hinata menangis, ‘Atsumu bodoh, bajingan, keparat’ maki Atsumu, padahal baru siang tadi Atsumu bersumpah untuk tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membuat Hinata bersedih tapi apa sekarang? Atsumulah yang membuat Hinata bersedih. Atsumu mundur selangkah, memberikan ruang untuk Hinata, rasanya Atsumu ingin menenggelamkan dirinya sekarang juga, apakah Atsumu harus meninggalkan Hinata sekarang? Membiarkan Hinata memiliki ruang sendiri dan menunggunya di mobil? Atsumu bahkan ragu Hinata masih mau duduk di mobilnya, mengingat Hinata membencinya sampai menangis.

“Sekali lagi maafkan aku Sho-kun.. kau.. kau pasti perlu ruang untuk sendiri, aku.. aku mungkin hanya akan mengganggumu,.. aku... aku akan pergi sekarang, aku akan menunggumu dimobil.. kalau.. kau masih mau semobil denganku..” kata Atsumu lemah, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, melangkahkan kakinya untuk berbalik, usai sudah, jangankan membuat Hinata menjadi kekasihnya, dia bahkan ragu apakah Hinata masih mau menjadi temannya.

Namun belum sempat dia berbalik tiba-tiba kerah pakaiannya ditarik kedepan, membuat Atsumu tersentak, Atsumu sadar bahwa pelaku penarikan kerah ini adalah Hinata, Hinata pasti akan menamparnya, atau menjatuhkannya ketanah dan menginjak-injaknya, Atsumu sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk hal tersebut, namun yang dia dapat adalah diluar dugaannya.

Atsumu selalu memimpikan ini di setiap malam dalam tidurnya, tak pernah berpikir bahwa ini akan menjadi kenyataan, bahwa Hinata Shouyo, orang yang selalu hadir di mimpi-mimpinya, jelmaan matahari pagi yang sangat dicintainya, kini menciumnya, tepat di bibir. HINATA SHOUYO MENCIUMNYA TEPAT DI BIBIR!. 

Atsumu mati karena bahagia.

Hanya cukup beberapa detik dan Hinata melepaskannya, dan cukup beberapa detik untuk membuat sentuhan bibir itu menyetrum seluruh tubuh Atsumu.

Hinata, masih dengan linangan air mata menatap Atsumu, dengan senyum tulus dan hangat, apakah Hinata bersedih?, jawabannya adalah tidak, dia bahagia, benar-benar bahagia sampai air matanya mengalir, bayangkan orang yang kau cintai selama bertahun-tahun ternyata juga mencintaimu selama bertahun-tahun?, perasaan yang awalnya Hinata kira hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan ternyata berbalas.

Hinata bisa mati bahagia sekarang, sungguh.

“tsumu idiot!” kata Hinata akhirnya, dari sekian banyak yang bisa Hinata ucapkan, ‘tsumu idiot’ adalah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Fantastis.

“kau bilang kau mencintaiku?, kau bilang ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu? kau.. uugh... idiot! Kenapa baru sekarang!” isak Hinata bahagia.

“aku.. aku mau, aku mau jadi kekasihmu, aku juga mencintaimu tsumu, aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di seberang net.. aku mencintaimu hingga aku berlatih keras agar pantas menjadi spikermu, aku mencintaimu, sangat hikh sangat mencintaimu idiot! Aku.. aku ingin jadi kekasihmu tsumu” kata Hinata yang diselingi sisa isakan, tersenyum lebar pada Atsumu, sedangkan Atsumu tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, cintanya berbalas, benar-benar berbalas. segera direngkuhnya tubuh mungil di depannya, memberikan segenap kehangatan dan rasa aman yang mampu Atsumu berikan, dan sekali lagi bibir-bibir itu dipertemukan, kali ini lebih lama, lebih lembut, lebih berperasaan seolah-olah semua kata yang tak tersampaikan tersalurkan melalui sentuhan lembut tersebut, tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka, ya dunia saat ini hanya milik sepasang kekasih yang baru saja terbentuk, setelah satu sama lain menderita dengan perasaan cinta masing-masing, akhirnya mereka di pertemukan dengan cara yang tak terduga.

Baik Atsumu maupun Hinata merasa lengkaplah sudah, tidak ada lagi perasaan hampa atau beban yang beberapa tahun ini mereka simpan, semuanya melebur malam ini, ditengah ramainya taman hiburan, sesosok cupid telah berhasil menyatukan mereka, siapa sangka berawal dari taruhan dadakan yang berakhir dengan terbongkarnya perasaan terpendam selama sekian tahun?.

“aku mencintaimu Sho-kun” bisik Atsumu, masih enggan melepaskan kehangatan yang telah diraihnya, merasakan hangatnya tubuh Hinata dalam dekapannya, Hinata terkekeh, tubuhnya merinding dan kakinya terasa lemah, hanya perlu suara Atsumu yang mengatakan ‘aku mencintaimu’ untuk melemahkan Hinata.

“aku juga mencintaimu, tsumu!” bisik Hinata, dan sekali lagi mereka menautkan ciuman lembut, saling berpelukan, saling menggenggam tangan masing-masing, melupakan waktu, butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membawa mereka kembali ke realitas asal, namun satu hal yang pasti berubah, bahwa mereka bukan hanya sepasang partner dalam lapangan, namun sepasang kekasih yang saling melengkapi. Hidup dan mati.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

End

**Author's Note:**

> sebenarnya aku berniat menyelesaikannya dalam saru chapter saja, namun akan menjadi terlalu panjang, jadi aku membuatnya menjadi dua chapter...


End file.
